


Valentine's Day Movie Night

by Squeevening



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SPNSugar, #Valentines #Fluff #BunkerMovieNight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeevening/pseuds/Squeevening
Summary: Domestic Fluff drabble. Tiniest hint of Destiel.





	Valentine's Day Movie Night

The scent of something delicious finally pulls Sam out of the 18th century tome he’s been poring over & into the present. His back is screaming, he’s got a slight headache starting, & his stomach is clamoring for attention. Sam stretches his hunched back in a symphony of cracks & pops & glances over the stacks of other books on the table. Dean isn’t there, & neither is Cas. As his brain parses out the last ten minutes of background noise & the banging around in the kitchen, Dean pokes his head into the library.

“Sam. Study break. Nachos. Original Trilogy.”

Sam’s brows furrow a map of confusion.

“You’re not going out?”

Dean’s stares at him blankly, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“What? Why?”

“It’s Unattached Drifter Christmas.”

Dean’s face registers a microexpression of guilt that anyone but Sam would miss, then smooths into nonchalance. 

“Naw man, not feeling it. Cas promised not to say a word about any of the science. Wanna lay odds on how long til he breaks? Loser cleans the bathroom?”

Sam grins, but his face is a sea of no.

“C’mon”, Dean pleads, “HALF those nachos are no tomato extra olives, & Cas dragged a chair into my room for you. AND an ottoman for your ridiculous giant legs.”

Sam relents. “I give him a half hour but I raise you fifteen minutes for the first eyeroll, loser scrubs those nacho pans I KNOW you aren’t gonna touch for days TONIGHT.”

Dean’s face breaks into sunshine. “You’re on. He swore, so I give him an hour to say anything but 30 seconds for an eyeroll.”

Sam unfolds from his chair, groaning as circulation returns to his legs. “You suck. But deal, because I am eating more than half of those Nachos.”

Dean grins, triumphant, & calls back over his shoulder “That’s why my half is covered in hot sauce!”

Sam & Dean surreptitiously watch Cas while Cas watches the TV, nacho tray empty and forgotten between them. Castiel’s eyes twitch but do not roll for a solid hour, & he does not say a word until the credits roll.

“I can HEAR you assbutts, I am an ANGEL.”


End file.
